


How I Met My Mommy

by LunaCeMore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Age Play Little Emma Swan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Little One, Little Space, Mommy Domme, POV First Person, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), mdlg, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCeMore/pseuds/LunaCeMore
Summary: Meet Emma Swan, a shy and awkward 28-year-old who hasn't quite mastered being an adult. Until she meets a beautiful brunette, which changes the way she views the world and herself. Follow Emma in discovering herself and her new role as a submissive little.





	1. Kirby's Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How I Met My Mommy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524054) by Calliope St. James. 
  * Inspired by [My New Little Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524255) by Calliope St. James. 
  * Inspired by [My Life As Her Good Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524258) by Calliope St. James. 
  * Inspired by [My Little Panda Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558190) by Calliope St. James. 

> A/N: Okay, so this is the first book of an original series of mine that's published on Kindle Unlimited. After several requests from a few fans, I've decided to blur the lines a bit and make this book a SwanQueen AU, since most see this series that way anyway. I'm only doing the first book as SQ because it is a stand-alone, plot what plot, story. For those of you who went through my original work being pulled off of this site, yes, I think I'm finally over my butt hurt about it (mostly) and this is the same exact story, just swenified. 
> 
> Triggers: This story has BDSM elements, sexual age play, and MommyDomme\little girl interactions. All the characters in this book are well above the legal age. If this is not something you're interested in, please find something else to read. It has detailed descriptions of sexual acts and is intended for adult persons.

* * *

****

I met her at a coffee shop. I'd seen her there before. It would have been tough to not notice her because she is absolutely stunning. I changed to this particular coffee shop on a whim, a month or so back. It wasn't that they had better coffee than the place I usually went to, nor did it have better service. To be honest, I just liked the logo on the sign. It reminded me of Kirby which made me nostalgic for my Super Nintendo.

Typically, that's how I make decisions in my life, solely based on stuff that reminds me of other stuff. It doesn't even necessarily need to be related to the stuff I'm choosing. I do realize that it's kind of weird, so I don't exactly advertise that fact. It is merely one of the many little quirks that make me, me.

For example, I've never really settled into the adulting world. Granny says I have an artistic mindset. Whatever that means. I just always thought that she thought I was flaky and just loved me too much to tell me the truth.

Whatever the case, in all of my 28 years on this earth, I've never really grasped the whole 'grown-up' thing. I thought that perhaps one day I would just snap and click into place and would be able to pay my bills on time, without forgetting, or I'd want to clean the house every day instead of play video games or color. The older I got, the more I just chalked it all up to being part of my little quirks. I'm just me. I'm totally cute, immature, and perpetually have an artistic mindset.

The first day I went into my new coffee shop, I noticed her. She was everything I wasn't. She's well put together, in a business suit, with perfect makeup, and salon styled hair. She probably did things like have mani/pedi's with her girlfriends on Thursdays and host barbeques with her husband and kids on the weekends.

The first day I saw her she was glued to her cell phone, and although I admired her _other _assets, I wasn't able to appreciate her classic beauty until later that week. It seemed as though she had a schedule she adhered to and that particular day, I arrived before she did. It's strange because I hadn't purposefully sought her out; however, I did notice she wasn't already in line or sitting at a table when I arrived that day. It's also, also strange because early isn't really my thing. I don't particularly care for being late however it is, in fact, something that occurs on the regular. I just chalk it up to part of my charm.

That Friday, the bing-bong door indicator chimed, and I turned around instinctively, not being nosy, of course, I just had nothing else to do while waiting in line. There she was, in a navy pencil skirt and matching button-up blazer. She gave me a shy tight smile, which of course made me turn back around immediately, my cheeks burning red at getting caught staring.

I assumed at the time she was used to people looking at her because she is captivating. The whole time we were in line, I could almost feel her closeness. It felt like warmth, and it made me shiver.

Finally, it was my turn at the front of the line, and I felt a little embarrassed taking out my Tweety wallet from my jean's pocket in order to pay. I knew the businesswoman could see the large bright yellow cartoon head of the bird, even though I tried my best to hide it from view. It wasn't something I bought for myself, although I would have given the chance, but was a gift from my younger cousin. She knew I loved Tweety Bird, and well, up until that point, I carried my identification in my back pocket. Consequently, that's a super easy way to lose said ID, and until my totally awesome Tweety wallet came into my life, I had to get a new ID at least twice a year.

I did feel ashamed at that moment, and inexplicably my eyes started to water, and I felt extremely nervous. It was ridiculous, and I scolded myself for the rest of the morning at my misplaced emotions. Why should I care what some random woman thinks of me?

_I don't have an answer for that._

In the comfort of my own home, I am perfectly okay with the fact that I still sleep with my evil panda, buy and wear footie pajamas, thoroughly enjoy watching My Little Pony on Netflix, and get all girlie over beanie babies. The businesswoman, however, looked as if she were _actually _my age, perhaps a little older, but still within a peerage range. Under her scrutiny suddenly my quirks were anything but perfectly okay. Not that I was even sure she was scrutinizing me at all because I didn't make eye contact with her as I rushed out of the coffee shop. I'm just assuming she even saw how childish my choice of wallet was. For all I know, she could have once again been glued to her phone.

I tried to put the businesswoman out of my mind, over the next several weeks. I'd gotten to Kirby's later than usual, not purposeful, at least not consciously, but still late nonetheless. Therefore, I hadn't seen the beautiful woman, but more importantly, she hadn't seen me. I'd all but forgotten the troublesome encounter, when on a Sunday morning of all times, I saw my mysterious brunette once again.

I had no place to be really and woke up unusually early that Sunday morning and decided to walk around the city and take some photos. Photography is just a hobby of mine, and I don't really do anything with the pictures I take. At least thanks to the digital age, I am no longer spending money on film and processing for photos that I do nothing with.

I honestly wasn't expecting to run into anyone I knew, not that I knew the beautiful woman from the Kirby coffee shop, but I'd dressed casually. Far more casual than I normally do when going out into public. When I say _casual_, I really mean _immature_.

It was a warm spring day in early May, and I got out my bright blue Tweety Bird coverall shorts out of winter storage. They're easily four sizes too big for me, but they were the last pair that they had on the rack, and well, because they were Tweety, I practically _had _to buy them! Being as big as they are, they're incredibly comfortable which is exactly what I need while walking around the city aimlessly. I took out my white long sleeve Dr. Seuss shirt, that's much tighter than the coveralls, but it matched in complete cuteness.

The shirt is from one of my favorite books: One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. I'm not 100% sure why I like it so much, maybe it is the rhyming, maybe it just reminds me of my Granny. I don't really know. I don't really think that hard about why I like things, I just do. Since I was already feeling terribly cute, because of the way I was dressed, I put my hair up in pigtails. Then I remembered I'd be in public, so instead, I braided my long blonde hair.

I honestly enjoy feeling cute, even though when other people see how I'm dressed, I feel embarrassed. I just forget that I shouldn't want to wear the things I do or style my hair the way I do, at my age. The fact that my mother always asks me when I intend on growing up doesn't exactly help. Security within my own skin has never been something I've possessed.

_It seems to be getting worse, the older I get._

I realized as soon as I saw the businesswoman that I looked all of seven years old, and of course, my face heated in a deep crimson. I sat at a tall round table next to the door in the busy cafe. My feet dangled halfway down the very high chair. I'm not even sure why I chose to have my bagel and juice there. Perhaps I figured it would be easier than carrying it around. It was bad enough I was lugging my camera. On top of everything else, I'm accident prone and would've dropped one or all of the items if I'd chosen to walk with my breakfast.

I ducked my head down as soon as I recognized her. She, of course, looked amazing. She wasn't dressed in her typical weekday suit but still had the air of professionalism around her, with dark pressed slacks and a light gray button-up blouse. I casually turned to look out of the large storefront windows but could still see her in my peripheral vision. She had a tray with her order stacked up and was looking around the busy cafe. Such was my luck, the beautiful woman came over to my table and cleared her throat when I didn't immediately look her way.

I slowly turned and looked into the dark brown eyes of the woman standing over me. I've never felt so small since I'd actually _been _small.

Her deep voice made my tummy clench when she asked, "May I sit with you, dear?"

"I was just finishing up. You can hab the table." I silently cursed myself for falling into my childish mannerisms, including my cutesy baby talk.

"Nonsense darling, you've barely begun." Her voice was like velvet, and I realized she was still waiting for me to say she could sit.

"Okay," I said and blushed for some unknown reason.

"My name is Regina," the confident brunette held out her hand to shake my own, and I slowly placed my hand in hers.

"I'm… uh… Emma."

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Emma," she replied with a bright smile.

I blushed at the compliment because the way she said my name it made me feel, I don't know warm inside.

She asked me about my camera, and I prattled on about my lame hobby while we ate our breakfast. She seemed genuinely interested and asked far more follow up questions than seemed of a polite inquiry. From the moment she sat down, she made me feel safe. I was no longer anxious about how I appeared to this woman; she seemingly accepted my quirks as just a part of who I am. Perhaps I was just so enamored by the woman I didn't have a chance to worry about it.

She's strikingly beautiful, and I caught myself, on more than one occasion, blatantly staring at her. She has high defined cheekbones and full plump lips with a deep scar that cut into the upper right side of her otherwise perfect mouth. It didn't take away from her beauty in the slightest and perhaps somehow added to it. _Perfection in imperfection._ When she smirked or smiled, I found myself compelled to do the same.

As we were finishing up our breakfast, she told me about her job at city hall. I didn't exactly understand it, but it certainly sounded important and very impressive, and I said as much to her. She asked about what I did for a living, and I explained that I was a bail bonds person and worked from my home.

What I didn't mention was that I preferred it that way because I have a little bit of social anxiety, especially in work environments. I chose this field for its flexibility. I take on jobs freelance and only do so when the mood strikes me. I'm very good at my job, and several companies have offered me a permanent placement, but I honestly enjoy being my own boss.

"Finish up your juice darling," she said to me, and I shook my head in response because I didn't want anymore.

"Emma," she said as if she were scolding me for not finishing my own damn juice!

I shook my head and tried to explain, "It's okay, I usually don't drink it all."

"Then perhaps you should order a smaller size dear. Apple juice is good for you sweetheart, finish up," she said lightly.

My cheeks burned with what could only be the darkest blush in the history of the world, but I picked up the styrofoam cup and finished my apple juice, as instructed.

"That's a good girl," she praised, and I felt instantly better about the exchange and even smiled up at her. I would later berate myself for acting like such a lap dog, but at the moment, it felt precisely awesome.

"Are you full?" she asked sweetly, and I nodded my head silently not quite sure where she was going with it until she asked the fifty million dollar question, "Too full for a chocolate chip cookie?"

I knew my eyes betrayed me at that moment. I never wanted a cookie more in my entire life, for some odd reason, it felt like this woman was offering me Eldorado made of cookie dough, and I shook my head emphatically. With her chuckle her eyes seemed to sparkle then she asked, "I'd like to buy you one, would that be okay with you?"

I was confused as to why a perfect stranger would offer to buy me anything, much less a chocolate chip cookie, which by the way are my favorite type of cookie, but I nodded my permission, nonetheless.

"Use your words, dear," she coaxed with a beautiful red-lipped smile.

"Um… Yes please."

Her brown eyes had me completely captivated, and I was uncertain as to what exactly was going on, but I desperately wanted it to continue.

She stood and cleared away both of our place settings, which made me a little uncomfortable, it wasn't like she was my mother, I could clean up after myself.

All was forgiven, however, when the businesswoman brought back a very large chocolate chip cookie. I frowned when she approached the table, and this prompted her to ask me what was wrong.

"You didn't get one?" I asked in a small voice.

"No darling," she replied as she handed over the cookie. I could feel her studying me as I sat and looked at the treat in my hand.

"But…" I was properly confused and unable to put into words my precise problem with the situation.

"Take your time sweetheart, tell me what's wrong."

"Why didn't you get one?" It wasn't exactly what I wanted to know, what I wanted to know was why she would offer to buy me one if she had no intention of purchasing one for herself!

"I didn't want one dear."

"Oh," I said still frowning.

"Don't you like them?"

"Yeah, they're my favorite," I answered in a confused mumble.

"That's what I thought," she replied seemingly pleased with herself for some reason.

This made me scowl further, but she seemed perfectly content ignoring my confusion. She sipped her coffee with a grin, as I ate the best cookie I've ever had. They're almost as good as Granny's cookies, but we won't tell her that.

We made more small talk, mostly about subjects we had already covered which was fine by me. I was uncomfortable again, and my anxiety was spiking. She seemed to notice and asked if she could walk me out. She held the door for me, which I usually wouldn't have paid much attention to, but it felt like with Regina, every little thing she did was deliberate and precise. Every gesture made me both uneasy and cared for at the same time. It was terribly confusing.

_I generally don't like confusing._

We were both headed in basically the same direction, so Regina asked if she could walk with me for a little bit. As confused and anxious as I felt, I really didn't want to part company from her so soon, so I agreed. I wrapped the camera strap around my neck and shoulder, mainly so I didn't drop it and followed Regina to the corner. As we stepped off the curb to cross the street, she held out her hand and, for some unknown reason, I unconsciously took it.

_As if I needed to hold someone's hand while crossing the street!_

She let go of me once we were safely across, and I felt almost sad she did even though I tried really hard not to show the disappointment I clearly felt. We got to where she was catching her subway to wherever it was she was going, (_had I really not asked?)_ and I nervously blurted out, "I'm 28."

The entire walk, all I could think was she thought I was a child or worse perhaps she thought I was someone with a mental disability. "Like an adult and stuff," I added which didn't help the blush that burned my cheeks and chest.

"I'm 34," she said with an amused smile. "I do realize you are an adult, Emma."

"Oh. Good. I mean I'm not slow or anything either."

She laughed honestly surprised at that; which only made me blush harder if that was even possible. Once she saw the hurt look on my face, and let's face it I was close to crying for some crazy reason, she stopped laughing and instantly apologized.

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I think you are adorable," she said and smiled, flashing a bright white set of teeth. I smiled back at her because her smile is totally infectious.

"I know I don't act like it, but I am an adult," I said as I tugged on my corduroy coveralls. Then added in a mumble, "I just like them, and they are comfortable."

It was Regina's turn to look embarrassed, and I suddenly felt guilty for saying anything at all. She must have seen the guilt written all over my face because I am kind of an open book with my emotions. She stepped into my personal space and took my chin in her hand lifting my gaze to meet her crazy dark eyes and spoke firmly, "I am not judging you, okay sweetheart?"

_Yeah, my heart pretty much totally melts every time she calls me some cutesy name._

"I would like to see you again if that is something you'd like?" She asked and held my gaze.

I couldn't help it, despite it all, I wanted to see her again, and I certainly wanted to see _more _of her. She's insanely hot, and her close proximity made my center burn. Even her fingers on my skin felt amazing!

"I- I'm gay..." I stumbled out then rolled my eyes at myself.

Her voice got impossibly lower when she drawled, "Even better." She then shoved something in my front pocket. All I could feel were her fingers inside of my pocket slowly sliding down over my bare thigh.

"Call me tonight when you get home," she said and then pecked a kiss on my cheek. She rubbed her thumb over the kiss spot to wipe off her lipstick. I could still feel her lips on the spot, and that wasn't the only place I was feeling tingly, which made me smile. She held my chin and looked me in the eyes, "I'll talk to you later Emma. Be good."

At the time I hadn't registered what she said; I simply agreed with it and told her I would.


	2. The Call

I didn't spend as much time out in the city as I initially intended. Even for May, it's still too chilly for shorts, so I ended up back at home in the early afternoon. I downloaded the few pictures I took and did a little bit of editing on the computer. When I'm creating my art, I tend to get a bit lost in it, and three hours later I realized I was still in my outside clothes. I was comfortable, but I was cold and decided I needed to change.

I dug into my pockets and pulled out some spare change, a random rubber band, a button to who knows what, and Regina's card.

**L. Regina Mills**  
City Council Head  
Mayor's Office  
c: 416-555-1434

Regina was all velvet and warmth, and even just thinking about her I had to squeeze my thighs together to relieve the tension. It didn't really help the ache I felt. I ran my thumb over the embossed letters of the card and thought about the enigma that was Regina Mills.

_Call me tonight when you get home._

I've been home, technically, for hours. I know I want to call her, but I'm not sure what I'd say to her. She knew I was gay, I told her in the worst possible way imaginable, which is totally A-typical Emma. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, I just got overwhelmed by her and it just kind of happened. I guess it's better than me blurting out, "I want to kiss you" or something equally horrific.

She treated me differently than other people did, and what was with the hand-holding across the street. _That was just weird!_

_You didn't exactly want to stop holding her hand now, did you?_

_Well no, but still._

_Okay, I'm totally going to call her._

I looked at the clock, it was almost 5 PM, and I was starting to get hungry. Of course, I didn't have anything prepared for dinner because who thinks about dinner until they are hungry at dinner time?! Jeeze!

_I guess I could always order a pizza, but I should call Regina first._

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number listed on the card and let out a loud breath as the phone rang. I really dislike talking on the phone, even though I wanted to talk to her, but phone talking stresses me out.

On the third ring, I fully intended to hang up and try again later, but she answered out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Regina?"

"Yes?"

"This is um, Emma from the uh... coffee shop. You gave me your number this morning?"

"Oh! Emma!" she exclaimed. I could hear her smile through the phone, and I relaxed a little bit.

"Hi," I said sheepishly, my own smile parted my lips. _Apparently, her smile magic works through the phone, as well as in person._

"Hello!" She drawled in a lower voice which tickled me deep inside the pit of my stomach. "How was your artistic excursion?"

"Not great," I said honestly.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, sounding heartfelt. "How come? What happened sweetheart?"

My heart skipped in my chest at the use of a cutesy name, but somehow I kept my composure. "I dunno, jus nuthin that caught my eye I guess," I mumbled.

"Oh, well I'm sure you will have better luck next time, baby girl."

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. I wasn't really sure what to say to that. I wasn't really sure what to say after that either. She seemed to pick up on my unease and continued the flow of conversation.

"What are your plans for this evening?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not that she could see me at all, and answered, "I dunno. I was gonna order a pizza or somethin' I guess."

"Would you like to come over to my house for dinner? We could watch a movie," she enticed in a sing-song voice which tickled my tummy.

"Ummmmm…" I hadn't realized how much I wanted to see her until she asked me over for dinner. I'm really not used to beautiful women asking me out.

_Not that she was asking me out or anything_.

"I haven't seen the Lion King in ages and was going to watch it tonight. I'd really love it if you would join me," she said casually.

_Oh my god!? Who could say no to the Lion King!?_

"I guess that would be okay, yeah. Uhm, I mean, I would love to, Regina." I felt a flush rise up my cheeks and silently scolded myself for acting like a word-noob.

She gave me both her address and directions to her townhouse on the other side of town. It wasn't a swanky neighborhood, but it wasn't a place you couldn't walk alone at night either.

"Come over as soon as you can, okay sweetheart? I'll whip up something special for you for dinner."

I smiled and hoped it wasn't something that involved kale. She looked like a kale consuming person, and that shit is just vile.

"No need to go all out, I'm pretty easy to please," I said, and she chuckled on the other end of the line. _I pretty much melted right then and there._

"Alright, dress warmly. It is much cooler than it was earlier today," she said casually. It was my turn to chuckle, and I did so nervously. I really wasn't certain if she was kidding around or if this was just how she was to everyone.

We said our goodbyes, or rather see-you-laters, and then hung up.

_Well, I'm glad I didn't order the pizza first. Oh god, what am I going to wear?_

I ran into my bedroom and looked at my highly disorganized closet with my hands on my hips. I literally have nothing to wear!

_Dress warmly. She said it was chilly out._

I wondered to myself, is that just a quirk of her own? Like my feety pajamas? Perhaps she was just motherly like to everyone, and I was taking it hard because I was embarrassed by my own immaturity? Perhaps the maternal instinct in her was drawn to my obvious immaturity?

_Well, that would be a match made in psychological heaven!_

I did like it though. I mean, I was put off a little at first, but the more she did it, the less weirded out I felt about it. The more she did it, the more comfortable I felt about my own quirks and noticed more and more my baby talk slipped out. The way she doted on me almost felt natural which, in itself, is kind of weird. Like her telling me to be good. I just sorta promised I would, like that was a perfectly reasonable thing for an adult to tell another adult to do. It's not like I ever really had a mother who told me to be good, not even as a little kid. I grew up in foster homes and in most of them I was little more than a government pay check. So, the fact that I just off the cuff promised I would; was not something I was ever trained to say.

Despite the concerns I had about Regina, there were way more positives than negatives, and honestly, the negatives really weren't that negative if I really thought about it. She is, first and foremost, beautiful. Like double take, spin around in your seat to take a look, beautiful. I gathered by her response to me telling her that I was gay that she's at least bisexual and it sounded like she could be interested in me, maybe.

_Hopefully._

She is crazy smart, judging by her occupation which I now know has something to do with the town mayor. I'm pretty sure she didn't say _mayor _when she was explaining to me what she did because _mayor _I totally would've understood. Okay well, perhaps she did say mayor when I spaced out and was looking at her chestnut colored eyes. The sun's indirect light reflected off of them in such a way that made them look crazy deep. Several layers of brown one on top of another going from almost black around the outside to deep red flecks swimming in swirls of milk chocolate. Her short almost black bob that framed her face just made her eyes pop. Her long dark eyelashes added to their allure.

I'm usually not at all about looks. Honestly, I'm not; however, it is totally safe to say that this woman is so far out of my league I feel like I need a submarine to reach her level of hotness.

I mean, I'm no slouch. My long blonde hair, hazel green eyes, and freckle peppered nose and cheeks go a long way. I've got decent cheekbones and a strong chin. I am terribly cute and have deep dimples when I smile real big. I try to keep fit otherwise I'm lanky. I learned a long time ago, to keep my caloric intake high with protein shakes, which helps me to maintain my weight, so I don't look bony. Many women and a lot of men have told me I have a great ass and I am satisfied with the size of my boobs which are a heavy B-cup. I really only wear makeup when I'm going to meet people I don't know. Otherwise, I'm happy being natural. I look good for my age, or at least _I_ think so.

Regina looks damn good for thirty-four! I almost don't believe it! She must have found the fountain of youth or something because she could pass for twenty-four, easily.

My point would be, so far I like her. I like being around her, and even with the strange little things she says, I feel cared for. She sounds interested in what I have to say! That isn't something I am used to, not really.

I grew up in foster care and group homes and never was a priority for any of my caregivers. Attention was sparse unless I was sick or hurt or something. I kinda always felt like maybe that's why I didn't grow up. I just wasn't done being a kid.

I finally decided on black denim skinny jeans and a blue button-up shirt. If she was ever going to be interested in me, in any kind of meaningful way, I needed to at least pretend that I had my shit together. I ended up wearing my red leather jacket because I thought maybe I was dressed entirely too fancy for dinner and a movie at home.

_Oh god, do I bring something? I don't know anything about wine! I don't drink wine, does she drink wine? Maybe I'll bring her flowers? What if this isn't a date? It sorta sounded like a date, but who watches the Lion King on a date? Well, I would… but not normal people! Not people like Regina!_

I full on panicked, I'll admit it. I ended up settling on a bundle of wildflowers that I picked up on my way to the subway. I like wildflowers. Especially the sunflowers. I honestly didn't know what she liked. She did, however, seem like a long stem rose kind of woman, but wildflowers could be construed as just a thank you for dinner. Long stem roses, well, that was definitely a romantic gesture, and I wasn't entirely sure what this was just yet. I mean I hoped it was a date, but I am legitimately so terrible at dating, I don't even know a date when it lands in my lap.

_How the hell did this date land in my lap anyway? Oh god, just don't over analyze it. You'll get nervous and start stuttering, and start baby talking, and she'll laugh right in your face, and probably kick you out._


	3. Datesaster

So I showed up about an hour and a half after I called her. I was showered and dressed with flowers in hand. I left my hair down and air-dried so the curls would be springy at the bottom and applied a little bit of makeup.

_You know, I was trying._

She opened the door, and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating for a second. There was definitely no blood getting to my brain for several seconds, and all I could do was stare at her, she looked stunning!

I know I use that word a lot, but good god is there another way to describe something that literally makes you drop your jaw like they do in all of those old-timey cartoons?

She was wearing a skin-tight red dress; it had a straight square-cut neckline that showcased her… _self… _abundantly, yet tastefully. She didn't have shoes on, but did have on black pantyhose, the kind with the line up the back of the leg, who knew that was an actual thing?

My eyes were big as saucers, and it still took me a moment to notice she was looking at me strangely.

_Perhaps I wasn't dressed up enough?_

My shirt wasn't wrinkled, but I didn't iron it either. I always burn myself on the stupid iron, so I gave up on clothes that required it, long ago.

_Maybe jeans were too casual?_

Whatever it was, she didn't look happy. I stuck out the hand that held the bouquet, and her face relaxed into an easy smile.

"You shouldn't have, dear," she said and buried her face into the center. "Wildflowers are my favorite, how did you know?"

I blushed and bit my lower lip trying not to say anything stupid. I ended up just shrugging a little and allowed her to usher me into her foyer.

"You can place your shoes on the mat there next to the door," she said as she waltzed deeper into her home. I slid off my shoes and took stock of my socks. _Sigh- My monkey socks._ My monkey socks are bright orange and had little monkey faces on them. I wasn't thinking, apparently.

Her home was striking and completely suited her. It was definitely the home of a professional adult. She came from what was the kitchen with a vase full of the flowers I bought and put them on the dining room table.

Adults have vases on hand. If some girl brought me flowers, not that it happens ever, but the flowers would end up in a mason jar if it did.

_I imagine Regina gets a lot of flowers. Wildflowers are her favorite. Score one for me!_

She held out her hand, and I took it within my own. She led me around her home and showed me the entirety of the downstairs. As we were ascending to the upstairs, I started feeling a little nervous.

"Bathroom is through here, there is none on the first floor, but I manage," she winked at me which made me smile. "At the end of the hall is my bedroom, the spare room is on the right, and here is my home office. I try not to bring my work home with me, but sometimes it is unavoidable I'm afraid."

I smiled, uncertain as to what to say to that, then she led me back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, and I nodded because I honestly was. I normally ate around 4:30 or 5, and it was well past 6:30. As if my stomach had a voice of its own, it grumbled. She chuckled and placed her hand on my tummy and caressed me gently. "I've got something I hope you'll like!" she said more to my abdomen than to me, and this made me giggle. _I really like how silly she is!_

"Will you set up the movie in the living room sweetheart?"

_Keep calling me sweetheart, and I'll do anything you want me to._

I nodded and then rushed off to do as she asked. I found the Blu-Ray movie easily enough because she had it sitting on the coffee table. I picked up the remote and fiddled with a few of the buttons to turn on the TV and set the input to the Blu-Ray player and then put in the movie. It started automatically, so I paused it and set the remote down on what I assumed was 'her' side of the couch then sat on the floor behind the coffee table.

She came in and set two plates down on the coffee table. One had macaroni and cheese, a manwich burger, and a cut-up apple. The other had a large salad, and as I guessed it, kale was the main ingredient. She also had what looked like an egg salad sandwich on the side and a cut-up apple for herself.

I looked up at her when she came back into the room. She had a broad smile and was holding a glass of chocolate milk in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She saw the curious look on my face and immediately asked what the matter was, "You do eat meat don't you dear? I wasn't certain."

"Yeah, I do. You didn't have to go through all this trouble, Regina."

She set the glasses down on the table, then turned and held my gaze as she replied, "It was no trouble at all, sweetheart. It's acceptable?"

I smiled knowing it was wide enough that my dimples dug in deeply to my cheeks. My dimples make me look super cute, and I totally know it. "It's perfect," I replied, and her face absolutely lit up. Before that moment I didn't think it was possible for her to be more radiant, more beautiful and then suddenly she was.

"You look beautiful tonight," I said absently, just so taken by her beauty my brain was seemingly on autopilot. "Thank you, sweetie," she blushed a very little bit, then coaxed me to sit. "You look very nice yourself, dear," she added. I briefly noticed a strange look and questioned her, "What's wrong? Am I not dressy enough for a date?" I quickly hid my ridiculous monkey socks from view.

"No! Of course not sweetheart."

I felt nervous; I used the D-word. I mean, she didn't correct me or anything, but she still looked almost sad, and I'm positive I was the cause.

"Then what is it?" I pushed.

She cleared her throat and smiled tightly, looking almost embarrassed.

"This isn't a date is it?" I asked the one thing I couldn't stop myself from verbalizing.

"No! It is! I mean, of course, it is! I mean, if you want it to be."

For the first time since I met her, she sounded unsure of herself, and that made me more nervous than I was before. I looked down, worried my lip, then nodded my head. _I did want this to be a date._

"I'm not used to seeing you in makeup, that's all," she confessed.

I lightly chuckled and said, "You're not _used _to seeing me in makeup? We just met this morning."

She blushed a deep red and avoided making eye contact with me. "What is it, Regina?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"I noticed you some time ago, Emma. I was working up to talking to you, and then I hadn't seen you in so long I thought I missed my chance to talk to the beautiful blonde that happened into my coffee bar. When I saw you this morning, I couldn't believe my luck!"

"You _noticed _me?" I asked cautiously.

_Of course, she noticed the idiot blonde adult with the child wallet._

She bent down cupped my cheek and replied, "Of course I noticed you, sweetheart. You are simply too cute to miss." She stroked my hair lovingly, and I leaned into her caress. Her fingers are pure magic; I'm certain of it.

"Come on let's eat before your dinner gets cold, okay honey?"

I nodded with a chuckle. I looked at my plate then back up at my hostess and asked, "Could I have some extra napkins, please? Sloppy Joe and I have an arduous relationship."

"But of course my dear!" she said then left briefly and came back with a stack of napkins and put them on the table between us. She sat down on the floor next to me and started the movie.

I took two napkins, unfolded one and placed it on my lap. The other, I tucked into the low swell of my shirt. I hadn't realized how low the third button was and made a mental note to button the second button when we were finished eating.

After eating part of my sandwich, most of my mac n cheese, and several apple slices, I picked up the glass of chocolate milk and sipped it. _Holy crap could there be a more perfect dinner?_

"Don't fill up on chocolate milk, sweetheart, eat your dinner too," she said and daintily ate her salad.

The heavy bottomed glass was covered with condensation and slipped out of my hand as I made the motion to place it back on the table. It landed awkwardly and shattered; sending glass all over myself, my dinner, and covering pretty much everything in the entire world with a coat of chocolate milk.

I was shocked for a moment, but when my senses caught up to what just happened, I couldn't help myself, and the tears started to fall. "I'm _so_ sorry!" I exclaimed in my panic. I could feel the milk running down my face, and I went to reach for the pile of napkins.

"Don't move!" Regina said sharply. I thought she was angry, and this made the silent frustrated tears turn into an uncontrolled sob. "I'm such a klutz! I'm sorry Regina!"

"It's okay, sweetheart, just don't move there is glass everywhere, okay?" She seemingly heard the stress in my voice and adjusted her own tone to soothe me.

She picked up the napkin that covered my lap and folded it carefully to contain the glass. She carefully picked up the larger shards from around my legs and placed them on the table, as well.

"Okay now listen to me, Emma," she said and looked me straight in the eye then flashed me a warm smile. With that smile, I felt instantly better about being the world's biggest klutz. "I want you to stand straight up. There are tiny shards on your clothes. I'd like to take them off here, and we can go upstairs and put something else on. Can you do that for me, Emma?"

I, of course, nodded because I could do what she asked, but I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to though.

"Good girl. Be very careful, okay baby girl?"

I sniffed back a runny nose, but my eyes weren't ready to stop their waterworks, and I made a motion to wipe my face. She gently grabbed my wrist and shook her head no then took my bib to wipe away my tears. This delicate action just made me cry harder, and I'm not entirely sure why!

Once I stood, she unbuttoned my milk-soaked shirt and carefully slid it off of my shoulders. I felt something pinch my collarbone, and I winced. Her eyes grew wide when she lifted my hair and pulled a thin ribbon of glass out from between my curls then placed it on the table. She quickly grabbed another napkin and set it at the base of my neck.

It was a superficial scratch, but I'm not too partial to blood. As soon as I saw the bright red against the white napkin, I started to feel a little light headed.

Of course, I didn't say anything, but I knew she could tell. She hid the blood covered napkin and placed her hand on the small of my back to steady me.

"Jeans next, sweetie," she instructed. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down over my hips. My poor chocolate-stained monkey socks got caught up as I pulled my feet out of the far-too-skinny bottoms of my pants.

The very next thing she did, surprised the living shit out of me, to be honest. She put her hands under my armpits and full-on lifted me up then quickly set me down on the other side of her.

I am not small. I am 5'5" and 123 lbs, and she picked me up like I was a rag doll! In my amazement, I suddenly realized I stood in my bra and underwear, and I was silently thanking myself for wearing something without holes. With a sharp slap to my bottom, she said, "Go on now, upstairs with you. Wait for me in my room I'll be up in just a moment, sweetheart."


	4. Little Things

I slowly walked upstairs, huddling my arms around myself. Her home was comfortable fully clothed, but in next to nothing, and mostly wet, it was downright chilly! I stopped outside of her closed bedroom door; I didn't dare go in, not without her. _It just felt wrong. _Within a few minutes, she was rounding the top of the stairs and walking straight towards me.

"Baby girl, you'll catch the death of cold out here in nothing!" she opened the bedroom door and held out her hand for me to follow. I grabbed her pinky and held onto it tightly. I was feeling completely out of sorts, and it felt safer to slip into my quirky persona, for just a moment.

"Come here, darling," she said in a soothing voice, and I stepped closer to her, visibly shivering. She placed her hand on my hip and ran the tips of her fingers over the top of the material that was my underwear. She did the same thing to my bra, then said, "You've got milk all over your big girl panties, baby. Come on, take them off, and we'll get you something dry."

I absently nodded, not really thinking about the fact that I was taking off my undergarments in front of a virtual stranger, I was just wet and upset. I was angry that I made a mess after she went through the trouble of making me what could have been called the best dinner anyone has ever made me in the history of my entire life, and now it was ruined, and there was chocolate milk all over the table and the floor and everywhere!

I let my emotions get the better of me once more, and I started to silently cry again as I took off my bra. Regina stopped what she was doing and was looking at me in the reflection of the mirror. My teeth chattering snapped her from her gaze, and she pulled out a pair of pajamas with rainbows and pandas on it. It was a light purple and totally super soft! She held it up to my shoulders with a satisfied smirk as she checked the size against my frame.

"I like pandas," I mumbled and gently touched the soft material.

"May I help you get dressed, baby?" she asked in a super soothing tone, and I nodded my head permission.

"Okay good girl. First, come with me please." She held out her hand, and I took ahold of her pinky once again and quietly followed her into the en-suite bathroom.

"I know you're cold, baby girl, we'll get you warm real quick, okay?" I nodded once more. She turned on the water in the sink and let it run over the washcloth she set at the bottom of the basin. She picked up a comb and sectioned off my hair then meticulously ran the comb over every inch of my long curly blonde locks. Two more shards detangled themselves from my hair, and I was grateful she was there to even think about doing that.

_This is totally why I need adult supervision._

I giggled at my internal thought, and she gently tickled my tummy and asked, "What's so funny baby?"

"Nuffiiiing!" I insisted with a mischievous grin.

"Tell me!" she tickled my tummy again which made me laugh hard, I surrendered when it felt like I couldn't breathe. "Okay, okaaay!" I squealed and explained, "I was jus thinking about how dumb I am, I wouldn't have checked my hair for more glass."

She looked up at me in the reflection of the mirror as she rung out the washcloth, her features were pulled tight and I instantly regretted telling her my stupid thoughts from my stupid head.

_Of course, it was the wrong thing to say!_

She squeezed the water out of the washcloth and rubbed a bar of soap over the damp cloth, then turned to face me.

"You're not dumb. That isn't a nice word Emma," she said sharply. I felt like I disappointed her, so I tried to explain myself, "I know, but I kinda am, I never remember stuff. Anyone else would remember to check that stuff."

"Well, you have me. I can remember important things to keep you safe. Would that be okay Emma?" She started wiping down my body with the soapy washcloth, and I didn't answer her. I was feeling really off, the entire night couldn't have gone worse, and I started to slip further away from the woman I was towards the girl I sometimes am.

"Whatter ya doin?" I asked, feeling a little bit shy.

"You're all sticky, baby girl," she explained as she worked her way down my abdomen and I felt the beginnings of arousal coil low in my tummy. I suddenly realized I was extremely naked and I started to blush.

Regina got down on her knees and paid extra attention to my legs and thighs. Her head was inches from my neatly cropped vagina, and I could feel my center pulse. I was sure my kitty was well wet, enough so, with her proximity, she would totally be able to tell.

My breath hitched as she ran the washcloth up between my thighs. She gently grazed my lip as she cleaned me. I was uncertain if it was accidental, but knowing her, I somehow doubt it. I clasped my bottom lip between my teeth because I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to happen.

I was still feeling really off about the accident and completely embarrassed. So part of me wanted to go in the other room, put on those totally awesome panda pajamas and cuddle up on the couch with Regina so we could finish watching the Lion King, while the other part of me wanted her to slip her hands up my inner thigh and touch me.

She made the decision for me by standing to her feet. She turned away from me and rinsed out the cloth. She gave my body another once over to remove any soap that was left behind and then led me back to her bedroom by the pinky.

_That had to be my favorite hand-holding method ever!_

"Go ahead and sit down on the bed, baby girl." I did as she asked and started to feel cold once more. "We are almost done sweetheart then cozy cuddle time okay?" My face must have lit up because she smiled knowingly.

She took out a small pair of white cotton panties from a plastic basket she had in the corner and told me to lay back. I did as she said without any real thought, completely trusting her. That realization struck me hard as I laid there. I felt completely safe with this woman. It was a feeling that was completely foreign to me, and I let it consume me.

She slid the panties up my legs and when she got to my hips a sharp, "Up!" command was issued, and I obediently lifted my bottom up off of the bed and allowed her to slide the panties into place. She ran her fingers over the cotton material that covered my mound, and I let out a little sleepy whine. She chuckled and tickled my tummy which made me explode into giggles once more, and in my joy, I squirmed away from her. She retrieved the onesie and proceeded to slip my legs into it. She helped me up and guided my hands into the arms then sat me back down. She slowly buttoned up the jammies until she got to the top button.

"It too close!" I complained and pulled at the collar.

"You want it unbuttoned a little bit, baby girl?" she asked.

I nodded my head emphatically. I hated that choking feeling when it too close around my neck! _I could probably choke and die!_ Her fingers slid over my chest and unbuttoned the top and then the second button. Her dark eyes met mine, and she asked, "Is that better sweetheart?"

"Fanks!" I replied and nodded my head.

"Do you want me to put your hair up in pigtails? I bet you look super cute with your curls in pigtails, don't you baby?" I smiled wide and nodded my head to both questions, and she held out her hand once more for me to grab her pinky and led me, shuffling behind her, back into the bathroom.

After carefully doing up my hair she had me sit back on the bed and told me to wait for her. I crawled up to the center and sat with my legs folded and waited for her like she said to.

She walked across the room and opened her wardrobe and took out a navy blue silk spaghetti strap nighty and laid it over the ottoman. The open doors to her closet only partially covered her from my view as she skillfully changed into her own pajamas. She turned away from me and unzipped her dress and slid it down her shapely body.

My eyes bulged as I saw the makings of not only a thong, but also a garter belt, and thigh-high stockings. My cheeks flushed bright red when she turned and caught my eye. I was totally busted checking her out, but she didn't seem to mind really, she smirked knowingly and continued to change.

I looked down at my onesie and caressed the panda bear's face on my thigh, suddenly pulled deep in thought.

_This wasn't what she slept in. She slept in silky stuffs._

_Of course, this wasn't what she slept in, don't be stupid, she knows how to be an adult!_

_If these aren't her jammies, whose are they?_

She wrapped a silky robe around herself and came back over and crawled up onto the bed and laid down next to me. "Don't you like them?" she asked noticing my worry brow.

"I like em," I mumbled.

"What's wrong, Emma?"

I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing how to answer her.

"Take your time, tell me what's wrong."

I sat for a moment and petted the little panda on my upper thigh. His name would be Rodney. I'd already decided. I then rolled my eyes at myself for naming someone else's pajamas.

"Tell me what's going on little girl?" she smiled and caressed Rodney, not absently, purposefully. Like she noticed I wasn't just rubbing my leg, I was petting him, and she noticed and was petting him too!

"You're petting Rodney," I said with the astonishment I felt.

"Am I not allowed to pet Rodney?" She asked immediately. She didn't ask me who Rodney was; she asked if she could pet him! As if naming a panda on someone else's pajamas was like the most natural, normal thing that people did!

"You can pet him. He likes you," I said matching her growing smile. I nervously twisted one of my pigtails and asked the question I really wanted to know. "Whose jammies are these?"

"They are yours, baby girl," Regina answered still rubbing her thumb over the panda I deemed Rodney.

"I mean, whose were they before like now?" I asked. I decided I really liked the way she called me baby girl. I liked all the cutesy names she gave me, but I like baby girl the best.

"They were nobody's," Regina answered then seeing the confusion on my face she further explained, "I bought these this afternoon, for you, angel."

"For me?" I looked down at my jammies in a whole new light.

_She bought them for me! She didn't have some girlfriend who happened to like panda bear onesie pajamas!_

The relief I felt must have been written all over my face because she chuckled and slid closer to me. She bent down and kissed Rodney, and I swallowed super hard.

"You didn't answer me before sweetheart," she said gently.

"Yeah, I did," I insisted, but honestly, I wasn't sure what she was talking about. Not answering people wasn't like me though, I totally answer stuff when stuff gets asked.

"No. Not when I asked you if it would be okay with you if I kept you safe. Do you remember when I asked you that?" I made a point to shake my head in slow sweeping movements, so my pigtails looked totally cute swinging back and forth.

"I want to take care of you, Emma."

"I take care myself. I'm big!" I insisted.

"Yes you are, sometimes, aren't you? But sometimes you're little, aren't you Emma?" she said carefully.

I thought about her question, and she was right. I didn't want to admit it though, and the thought of admitting it made me tear up again.

_God, why am I ruining everything? Nobody wants a cry-baby girlfriend!_

"Hey sweetheart, it's okay!" Regina insisted. "You didn't do anything wrong, baby."

"Yeah!" I insisted, thick tears swelled over my cheekbones, and I roughly tore the back of my sleeve over my cheeks as if I were offended by the tears. I honestly was! _I hate it when I cry!_

"No baby, it is okay. I didn't mean to upset you." She sat up and pulled me into her, resting my head between her breasts.

"You didn't upset me! I ruined our dinner! I ruin everything!" I exclaimed. I sniffled deep and cried out, "I just a ruiner! A ruiner of ebryfing!" She shushed me and rocked me in her arms, and it was honestly the single greatest feeling I've ever felt. I could hear the velvety rumble of her voice within her chest as she soothed me and that made me relax just a little more.

Enough so, I stopped crying again; however, she didn't stop rocking me against her chest. I wiped a tear away from my cheek and dropped my hand to her lap. I was suddenly acutely aware of her lap, and her thighs and how crazy close I was to her chest.

"I really like you," I mumbled after a few moments.

She chuckled gently, more so in surprise and replied, "I like you too sweetheart."

"No, I mean I like-you, like-you," I elaborated. It felt more comfortable to say it because I wasn't looking at her.

"Good!" she exclaimed and stroked my back gently.

I pulled away from her and looked at her intently. "But…" I was legitimately confused; I didn't understand if she understood what I meant.

She must have seen my hesitation and added, "I like you, like you too baby girl."

"I like it when you call me that one," I said with a shy smile.

"What one?"

"Baby girl. It my fabrit."

Regina smiled and picked up my chin to force me to hold her gaze then asked, "Will you be my baby girl?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and thought about it for a moment. I really did like it when Regina called me cutie girl names, especially when she called me baby girl. I liked it, and it made my tummy feel fluttery, so I replied, "I wanna be, but I don't know what that means. Not really."

"That is a very smart girl. I'm very proud of you, baby." My heart burst at that moment because the praise this woman gave me meant more to me than anything! _How could that possibly be?!_

"We can talk about specific stuff later when you are feeling like a bigger girl, okay?" She pulled me back into her and wrapped her arms around me, and I nodded my head in agreement. There's no way I could make big girl decisions right now because I'm way too emotional. I was super grateful Regina could see that, and I felt myself tear up again. "Are you sure you wanna cry-baby girl?" I asked through fresh tears.

"It's all so overwhelming isn't it baby?" she asked smoothly, and I nodded.

"I know sweetheart," she stroked my back, and I pushed harder against her. "The only thing you need to know, for right now, is that I'm going to take care of you to the best of my ability."

"Mmohkay," I cooed then settled into her embrace and felt this overwhelming sense of security. _I don't know what being her baby girl means, but if it felt anything like this, I totally wanted it._


	5. Figuring It Out

We laid together like that for what seemed like forever, or maybe just a minute, something like that, when she finally spoke, "Would you like to have a sleepover?"

I pulled away from her again and looked excitedly up at her. "Seriously? Wiff you?" She smiled at me and nodded. I thought for a moment about how lonely Panda would be at home but the look on Regina's face was that of anticipation, she looked almost worried I'd say no!

_What kind of bizarro world did I wake up to today? This 11+ hottie, not only asked you to dinner, that she cooked, and was the best dinner in the entire world; we watched most of the Lion King, and now she was asking for a sleepover?_

I must have taken too long in my sheer amazement because her face fell and filled with worry. I nodded my head quickly and smiled super big pulling out the uber cute dimples I knew would put her fears to rest.

"What are we gonna do for a sleepober?" I asked trying to keep my eyes on her face and not the crazy cleavage she had going on. Without her bra, well let's just say, the chill in the air was apparent.

"Well first, we can finish the Lion King if you want, we are at the best part." It was true we were, the bad guys taking control is always the turning point in any Disney film, but then I felt sorry for making such a mess and ruining dinner. I realized right then that the mess was still down there, and I needed to go clean it up.

"Okay," I said softly and tried to scooch off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" She grabbed me tightly around my waist and pulled me back into her. I let out loud, surprised, giggles which got increasingly more so as she tickled me.

She flipped us both over and pinned me between herself and the mattress with a wild grin she asked, "Huh? Where's my baby girl going hmm?" I laughed out loud as she relentlessly tickled my sides and begged her to stop. I was having difficulty breathing and didn't want to add peeing my pants to my list of accidents that night.

She stopped, eventually, and her chuckles trailed off when she settled back down on her side next to me. She slid her bare leg over my hip, rested her head on her upturned hand and started soothing my tummy with the flat palm of her free hand.

I looked up at her and felt a little overwhelmed, just a little bit. She was, in fact, pinning me in place and I didn't think I could get up if I wanted to, which, to be clear, _I did not_. I mean I totally did. I _wanted _to be responsible and clean up my mess, but she's so mesmerizing, she had me captivated in every way.

"So?" she asked sweetly trailing her hand up my tummy and between my breasts. She didn't linger, but quickly ran her hand over my forehead pushing back any curly strays that had escaped and asked, "Where were you going, baby girl?"

I fidgeted and leaned into her caress. I closed my eyes before I answered her. I couldn't bear to see the disappointment in those dark eyes.

"I was gonna go clean up the mess I made so we can finish watchin' Lion King," I said in a small voice. I felt her hand on my chin as she turned my face towards her.

When my eyes did not follow, she commanded, "Look at me, baby girl." I obediently opened my eyes. The emotion I saw was not at all what I expected. It was something else, something not entirely familiar.

"I cleaned up the dinner mess already baby, didn't I tell you I would take care of you?"

"Yeah," I felt my baby talk feels start to rise up, so I didn't elaborate. I didn't want to sound stupider. _It was bad enough I let the few words I had, slip out!_

"Would you like to talk about what that means a little bit?" she asked and rubbed my tummy some more. I shook my head no; I really wasn't in the frame of mind to think about big stuff right now. "Okay, sweetie. Would you like to watch Lion King up here in my room?" she asked and then chuckled as my eyes lit up and I nodded my head.

She leaned over me and reached for the remote that was on the side table. It was crazy quick but her breast gently grazed my chin, and I could feel her distinct nipple, covered in silky awesomeness, caress my cheek. It was at that moment I wondered where I would be actually sleeping in this sleepover.

_Would she want me in her bed? Would she want more than caresses and cuddles? It's been a couple of years since I'd been intimate with a woman, and I've never been with a woman like her before ever in my life._

She turned the TV on and somehow, perhaps magic, got the paused movie from downstairs to work on the flat screen TV on the dresser across the room. We settled back down on the bed to watch the rest of our movie.

She noticed almost immediately that I wasn't paying attention to the movie in the slightest, but my eyes were roaming over her form.

_If this is a dream, because I am aware this could very well be a dream; stuff like this doesn't ever happen to me. Just let me die in this dream. Don't let me wake up alone in my bed next to my grumpy panda._

With the idea that this could very well be a dream, I decided to throw caution to the wind and put my hand over the top of hers that rested on my tummy. I slid my hand up her arm and smiled a little as I felt goosebumps form on her skin. Her skin was so soft and smooth it gave me chills just touching her. She quickly took hold of my hand, and I thought she was stopping me from touching her, but instead, she placed my open palm on her breast.

As soon as the shock wore off, I squeezed her breast in my hand. She rolled into me, hooking her leg around my thighs tightly. She gasped, her lips were right at the shell of my ear, and my entire body responded to the sound she made.

"Someone's feeling like a big girl, hmmm?" she drawled so low it was barely audible. Like I literally didn't think that was an octave a human could reach and it was totally crazy sexy! I wanted nothing more in life than to lay my eyes on what I was feeling.

I bit my bottom lip then slid my hand under the loose top of her nighty and felt her hot bare skin under my palm. She was super responsive, and I felt her nipple stiffen under my touch. She let out the sexiest groan and bit her lower lip between her white teeth.

She looked at me intently, with almost an uncontrolled hunger, then as quickly as she started it, she covered her hand over mine and effectively stopped my exploration. The look on my face must have shown my undiluted disappointment because she chuckled and then kissed my cheek.

I pulled my eyebrows in with confusion. _I don't want a cheek peck! I want to feel her tongue in my mouth. I want her to capture me. I want her to take me and control me! Like she did with her leg over-top of me. I want it! I want it now!_

"I've got something to ask you, and then you can decide if you want to continue your little game, baby girl."

_Continuing was good. I like this already. _I nodded my approval but stayed quiet. My eyes were once more captivated by her.

She looked a little nervous but still asked, "Do you think you could call me something special that no one else has ever called me before?"

I'll admit, I was intrigued. It was a strange thing to ask in the middle of what I was doing, but I figured she had a good reason, maybe she hated her name? Perhaps she had a cutie girl name for herself like the names she called me and wanted me to call her that instead of Regina maybe?

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered like a secret, "Will you call me Mommy?"

I honestly wasn't expecting that. I mean, I guess if she calls me her baby girl, then calling her Mommy would sort of make sense, I think.

I felt her dark eyes study me as I mulled it around in my head. She didn't push, or make excuses, or give me a reason as to _why _she was asking this particular request. She just allowed me to process it in my own way.

I felt extra cute as I was overwhelmed by total big girl questions and I knitted up my brow and blurted the biggest issue I had rumbling around in my head, "But if I call you Mommy… I mean," I huffed and withdrew my hand from her then pulled on my pigtail in frustration.

_I hate it when I get like this because I can't think! I hate it!_

"Take your time, sweetpea," she soothed.

"Oh, I really like that one too!" I cooed with a dimpled smile, momentarily distracted from my jumbled thoughts. She just smiled and watched me with those dark eyes, as I tried to articulate my thoughts.

"But I like, _like _you. Like I want to kiss you on your mouth and like other places. Places I don't want to kiss _my mother_."

"I understood what you meant by you like-me like-me," she said with an easy smile.

"Oh," I worried my lip then asked, "Do you like little girls? Like real ones? Do you want to kiss them how I want to kiss you?"

"No, absolutely not!" She shook her head adding to her distaste for such a thing.

"And I can kiss you? And you'll still call me all kinds of cutesy names? And you'll still want me to call you my Mommy."

"You can, I will, and I really do, yes."

I swallowed hard as I contemplated further. I looked at her and took in the seriousness of her wanting…. no… _craving _eyes. She was asking this because it was something _she _wanted, not because she thinks I need a Mommy or someone to take care of me. I realized, right then, my original assessment may be closer to correct than I thought. Her motherly need was instinctively reaching out for my inherent immaturity.

_I'm not sure how I feel about that._

So I tried it on for size, "Mommy?"

Her face lit up like, I don't know, something bright and beautiful, but looked like she was totally going to cry! _No, yup, she was definitely crying!_

"It's okay Mommy, don't cry!" her upset was something I hadn't been expecting, and I generally dislike the unexpected. I reached up and wiped her tears off of her cheeks.

She seemed to notice her upset was making my upset worse, so she tried to soothe me, "It's okay, sweetpea. I'm just really happy, baby."

"Super-duper happy?" I asked with a cutie-girl smile, and she nodded and kissed my forehead.

"You are so pretty when you are super-duper, happy, Mommy!" I said. She chuckled, pulling me into a hug. "You're always so pretty, Mommy," I mumbled into her chest.

It was almost like calling her Mommy took away my self-consciousness, my self-doubt, and all of my insecurities.

Enough so, I asked the one question I would never have dared to otherwise, "Are you my girlfriend now, Mommy?"

"Yes baby, I think I'd like that," she said as she squeezed me tight and kissed my forehead once again.

"Me too," I said with a huge smile. I totally meant it, too. I knew next to nothing about her, but I think I fell for this woman who wanted to be my Mommy. _With the decision to call her Mommy, I knew I would do anything she asked of me._


	6. I Yours, Mommy

Neither one of us were really watching the movie as it played on in the background. Regina laid back on the bed and pulled me into an embrace. With my head nestled in the crook of her shoulder, she ran her hand up and down my back.

I have to admit I've never felt more at peace with myself in my entire life than in that moment, and every once in awhile she would kiss the crown of my head. It was perfect. _She's kinda perfect. Cuddles with Mommy is my new fabrit thing. _I wholeheartedly decided.

After a long while, I asked, while keeping my head down so I couldn't see her, "Mommy?" Sometimes hard stuff was easier to say if I can't see people's reaction to what I'm saying.

My tummy tickled when I felt her breath hitch as I used her new title. "Yes, baby girl?" she answered and held me tighter.

I don't know how she knew, or even _if _she knew, but tight hugs totally calm me down when I get nervous or my anxiety spikes, and at this moment I completely needed it.

_It was like she just knew. She just totally knew, and oh my god she is just amazing._

"Mommy, is it okay, and like, I mean, sometimes I can't help it, but I don't want to sound stupid and…"

"Baby, that's not a nice word," she interrupted my rambling with a gentle scolding.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." I tugged on the hem of her nighty and rolled the edge anxiously between my thumb and forefinger. It wasn't a harsh reprimand, but it still put me off a little bit.

"What do you need, baby girl?" she asked coaxing me to continue after several moments of my silence.

"Ummm… can I, I mean is it okay, if sometimes I um… sometimes…" I took a deep breath and steadied myself. She kissed the top of my head and right then I honestly felt secure, like she really wouldn't judge me, so I decided to just ask for something that I knew would help me relax around her.

_She felt comfortable enough to ask me for something she wanted, and that totally couldn't have been easy! I could have laughed or been mean about it. I mean I totally am not like that, but she didn't know that! She totally asked me to call her Mommy anyway! I could totally ask her for this dumb little thing I wanted._

"Sometimes when I get nervous, or anxious, or especially when I feel cute, I do this little quirky thing where I sorta like talk like a baby, and I was wondering if it is okay if I do that sometimes? Like here. With you?"

"Is that what you call it?" she asked gently, "When you are feeling like a little girl? You call it 'being cute'?"

"Um yeah," I answered shyly with a little cutie-girl shrug, "I am though, right Mommy?" I took this chance to look up at her, and I knew the hope I felt showed on my face. She was smiling wide and nodded her head when our eyes connected. "You are the cutest little thing ever!" she added and I could tell she meant it.

I smiled back at her and asked, "So can I, Mommy?"

"Of course, sweetpea!" she kissed my forehead, and my smile got ten times bigger, and she added, "Whatever you need to do to feel cute baby, you have Mommy's permission okay?"

"Fanks Mommy!" I exclaimed happily, and wrapped my arms around her and squeezed hard. My eyes, for the billionth time, started to sting with tears, but these were totally happy tears, so I didn't fight it and squeezed them letting the few drops fall from the corners. I buried my face against Regina's shoulder. Her skin was super soft, and it felt so smooth against my cheek. I had my hands wrapped around her hips, and my body pressed tightly up against her. She was super warm and felt really good!

"Hey, sweetpea?" she said after a little bit, breaking me out of my happy cutie girl thoughts. I looked up at her and couldn't help smiling. "Yes, Mommy?" I asked innocently and smirked when Mommy's breath hitched at her title once again. I settled back down into her then ran my hand over her abdomen drawing little circles on the silky stuffs she had on. I was distracted as my hand circled aimlessly over the fabric which made the hem of her nighty inch higher, and higher, up her smooth, thick thighs. I wondered what it would feel like to feel them wrapped around me. The expanse of her skin had me mesmerized, and I honestly wanted more of it.

Her voice noticeably wavered when she asked, "Would you like dessert, sweetie?"

Now to be fair, I hadn't finished my dinner, and so I was still a little hungry. I really didn't want to stop touching her though. The lazy circles I drew over the silky material of her robe made Regina's muscles clench, so I knew what they were doing to her. With an evil grin, I said, "Silly Mommy! I can't hab dessert. I didn't finish my dinner!"

_I really, really like this game._

She chuckled and poked the end of my nose with the tip of her finger. "You only didn't finish it because you couldn't," she countered. I giggled when she tickled me under my chin. I bunched up my shoulders and squealed as her fingers danced up around my ear and I squirmed away from her. She grabbed me and pinned me down and whispered into my ear, "Tell Mommy what you want, baby."

Her heated breath at the shell of my ear ignited my core. How she called herself my Mommy, coupled with every gentle caress added to my need, but I couldn't really put into words that need. It was super frustrating. I wanted to kiss those warm lips. Those lips I'd been dreaming about for months. I wanted her to capture me with them and take me, possess me, and own me.

_How do you even tell someone that?_

While we were cuddling, I started feeling less 'cute' would be the only way I can think of how to articulate it. _Bigger, maybe?_ I was definitely still feeling far too cute to properly tell this beautiful woman what it was that I wanted right then at that moment, but I was painfully aware that I wanted her in carnal ways I needed to show her instead of telling her.

"We've got cookies or ice cream," she said looking at me expectantly.

_Oh, right, dessert. THAT'S what she meant by 'what I want.'_

I felt my cheeks get hot as my embarrassment grew. The pit of my stomach dropped out, and I replied in a small voice, "Cookies please."

"Oh my baby girl is a cookie monster, huh?" she chuckled and tickled me low on my tummy. I didn't squirm away as I'd done before. Although it totally did tickle, it tickled in a whole different way, a way I didn't want her to stop. "Oh my," she commented when she noticed my change of behavior.

She ran her tickle-fingers low just below my belly button. I couldn't help my hips, they bucked all on their own. _I swear I totally didn't do it on purpose!_ The look on her face was priceless; it was like a cross between hunger and awe. That look alone made me melt, and I let out a little high pitched moan, entirely by accident!

Then she finally did it. She leaned into me and gently kissed my upper lip. I opened my mouth and kissed her back when she ran her tongue along the seam of my lips. She pushed me all the way onto my back, putting her full weight on top of me.

It was glorious. _I was hers._

I instinctively opened my legs and let her hips settle between them. She grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head breaking the heated kiss to look down on me. "Tell me Emma…" her voice rumbled deep in her chest which made me moan once again.

"Anything, Mommy!" I was sincerely desperate with desire. I wanted to tell her anything she wanted to hear. I wanted to please her, not just sexually, but I wanted to say the right thing, to make her happy, to make her happy with me.

She smiled down at me and then ground her hips into my center, slow and deliberate, like everything she did to me.

"God! Please! Mommy! I'll do anything! I'll tell you anything you want to hear!"

She situated my wrists so she could hold them with one of her hands leaving the other to trail over me, dragging one of her fingers down the side of my face gently. Her voice, thick with desire, cooed, "Of course you will, sweetpea, you're Mommy's good girl, aren't you?"

She ground her mound into me again, and I lost all semblance of rational thought making my eyes roll into the back of my head. "I am, Mommy! I'm yours...uuuggghhh… fuck!"

Her breath was hot against my neck as she spoke, "Tsk tsk baby girl. I'll let you get away with it for tonight because we haven't gone over the rules yet, but naughty words make for naughty girls," she said as she punctuated her point by grabbing hold of my nipple with her free hand and squeezed it hard making me yelp.

"I sorry Mommy!" I panted breathlessly. I really didn't want to be a naughty girl. Not when I was uncertain if punishments came with misbehavior. I wasn't a complete noob when it came to kinky-spanky stuffs in the bedroom, which is what all of this kind of felt like. I had a girlfriend who was into that stuff, once upon a time. It can be totally fun, but I wanted Mommy's praise far more than her punishment.

She kissed me chastely and shushed me, "I know you are, baby girl." She pulled back and looked at me intently. "Emma, I'm going to release your hands now. Mommy needs both of her hands for a few minutes, but I don't want you to move your arms okay? If you move, I will tie them up where I want them, but I don't want to have to do that tonight, so be a good girl for Mommy. Do you understand?" Her dark eyes studied me and, I felt tiny as I nodded my understanding before remembering Mommy prefers to hear my answers.

"Yes, Mommy. I'm your good girl," I replied softly.

"Yes you are, sweetpea," she said thickly, her desire of me written all over her face. Mommy started to unbutton the front of my jammies. "You are mine," she added quietly, almost to herself, and my brain sorta shorted out.

_This is actually happening!_

I looked up at her and watched as she unbuttoned each button. Her dark milk-chocolate eyes were blown wide with her desire, and she held the corner of the bottom of her lip between her teeth in her concentration. I've seen her do that a few times and it was terribly sexy. I wanted so badly to reach out to her and touch her face. So badly, in fact, I almost forgot I wasn't allowed to move.

_Wasn't allowed._

That idea was completely foreign to me. Even as a child I had very few rules. I wasn't a troublemaker, so there was really no need; However, now... now there was this thing I couldn't do, and now I was torn. I really wanted to move because I wanted to touch Mommy's beautiful face, to trace her elegant lips with my fingertips, and pull her into another fiery kiss. Perhaps to disobey the rule, only because it was suddenly a rule; however, another part of me wanted Mommy to be proud of me. I wanted to be her good girl. God even as she asked me if I was her good girl, it touched me in deep places I didn't even know existed. I was hers. I could please her with my obedience. I wanted to give her exactly what she wanted, and I could. It wasn't hard.

_Just listen to Mommy, Emma, be a good girl._

She peeled back my onesie and slid her soft, warm hand over my perky breast, kneading it tenderly. She took control of my mouth with her own shoving her tongue into me. I groaned in surprise and submission. I decided, right then and there, I was willing to let her do anything and everything she wanted to do to me.

That thought honestly frightened me just a little bit. _Mostly because I meant it. _I meant it with every fiber of my being.

She kissed and licked and sucked her way down my neck and then over one of my nipples. I arched my back instinctively as she blew over the newly moistened breast, and my already hard peak stiffened. The sensation made me groan, and I held it in the best I could.

"Oh, you're so responsive, sweetpea!" Her hand left my breast and traveled lower over my abdomen, which made my muscles clenched in anticipation.

She finally looked up at me and asked, "Tell me, Emma… are you wet for me?" Her brown rimmed black eyes studied me.

I nodded my head and bit my bottom lip, so I didn't cry out.

"Use your words, baby girl. Are you wet for Mommy?" When the sultry words left her beautiful lips, as if on queue, my center pulsed and gushed new desire from my kitty.

"Yes!" I hissed shyly.

"Oh? Does my baby girl want me to play with her?"

I squeaked out a whine, "Mommy please!?" I begged as her fingers danced along the top edge of my panties. _Whatever that was, whatever that meant, I definitely wanted it!_

She finally slipped her palm over my mound, over the top of my panties, and slid her fingers gently over the peak of my slit. She gasped in shock and looked at me in amazement. I instantly blushed, knowing the panties were soaked through, and she could feel my slippery essence as if the thin cotton barrier weren't there at all.

"Oh, Emma! You destroyed your panties!" she cried in surprise.

It wasn't the tone she used, which was light and a little awestruck, but the words that made me blush with embarrassment. When I get very aroused, well let's just say I've never needed lube. Ever. I've had girls comment on it negatively, so it is something I am self-conscious about.

"I- I'm sorry Mommy… I didn't mean to," I exclaimed and fell headfirst back into my quirky persona and had to squeeze my eyes shut tight to prevent them from tearing up, yet again.

"Of course not Emma," her deep voice was thick with her desire. She leaned in close to me, and the wispy ends of her short hair tickled my nose. Her warm breath gave me goosebumps along my neck when she spoke, "Mommy is so proud of you, sweetpea."

At those words, my eyes snapped back open. "Y-you are?" I asked, honestly surprised.

"Of course I am, sweetheart!" She leaned back allowing for the movement between our bodies and swept her fingers over my opening, gathering up my essence. She pulled her hand up and inspected it; rubbing her desire soaked fingers together and then looked back down at me. "This is mine, Emma," she said with such a serious tone that it took my breath away. "This is for _me_, baby. Your kitty is so ready for Mommy how can I not be proud of you, sweetpea?"

"You dun think it icky, Mommy?" I asked, feeling my shy-girl feels and let myself use my cutie baby talk.

She creased her brow in a deep furrow and asked, "Why would I ever think your desire for me is icky?"

"Cuz it messy, Mommy. It sticky and gross an it too much. Normal girls dun hab it so messy there," I said, my embarrassment plainly displayed on my chest and cheeks. I was trying really super hard not to cry again, and Regina noticed.

She gently kissed me and covered me with herself once more before she whispered into my ear, "You are Mommy's special girl, sweetpea. You are so much better than a normal girl!" She groaned then further explained, "Mommy loves that your kitty gets so sticky for me!" She claimed my mouth again, thrusting her tongue inside of me.

As she pinned me down, she grabbed my arms from above my head and moved them to my sides. I simply let her do with me as she will and didn't move from the position she put me in. It was super difficult not to touch her because I really wanted to, but I needed her approval at that moment. My insecurities were super high, and I couldn't handle the punishment for misbehavior.

She pulled the top of my pajamas down over my shoulders sliding them halfway down my arms. She kissed the newly exposed bare skin as she moved down, marking me.

_Claiming her territory._

Her lips and tongue and teeth on my skin lit me on fire, everywhere, and I started to squirm uncomfortably as my arousal heightened. She sat up and pulled my knees up poking them through the opening in the center of my pajamas. The strain against my ankles pulled the fabric of the pajamas tight against my arms, effectively pinning them to my sides. I _couldn't _move them even if I wanted to, which again, I really didn't. I also couldn't move my legs back down; my only two options were knees up together, or knees spread wide apart. The decision was made for me because Mommy wanted me the way Mommy wanted me, and I was totally okay with that.

Her hands slid painfully slow over my inner thighs as she guided my knees apart, and I trembled under her touch. I felt very exposed, even though my panties covered my parts. The fact that I was entirely under her control was... well it should have been terrifying, but it wasn't.

_It was liberating._

"Mommy is going to take such good care of you, baby," she said, her voice was super husky and that in itself made me tremble with anticipation. She slid her nails gently down over the exposed skin of my chest and abdomen. It was light and tickled, but I was also very aroused, so it tickled me in other ways.

Her nails left trails down my pale skin like racetracks, and as her fingers reached the top of my panties, she bent down and began kissing her way back up. She bit and licked and marked me, leaving bruises and teeth marks. She laid her weight down on top of me once more. With my legs open the way they were, I was completely exposed. She ground against me, which made me gasp as pleasure ripped through my body.

"Yesss!" She hissed in my ear which made me shiver and squirm under her. "This is mine, isn't it baby?"

"Yes, Mom-mie!" I exclaimed, with almost a knee-jerk reaction. She noticed, of course, she _noticed_.

"Em-ma," she drew out my name like a reprimand, and I knew it was, "Tell Mommy, whose is this?" She pressed her fingers against my hard clit. Even through my damp panties, the feeling was intense, and it made me yelp in surprise and need.

"M-my kitty is yours, Mommy!" I managed to answer once the initial shock passed. She dragged her desire soaked fingers up my abdomen and grabbed my breast. "And this Emma? Whose is this?"

"It yours, Mommy…" I said slowly, deliberately looking her in the eyes. I felt her body shiver above me, and she moved her hand from my breast to my neck. I relaxed beneath her and lifted my chin giving her access to me however she pleased.

She wrapped her strong fingers around my neck, and I swallowed thickly with anticipation. She didn't squeeze; she just let her fingers trace over my pulse point and ran up my jaw. She forced open my mouth and shivered once again and then slipped two of her fingers into my warm opening. I instantly wrapped my lips around her digits and sucked them in deeper. She groaned into my ear as she pumped in and out of my mouth. "And this, baby? Whose pretty little mouth is this?" she said just above a whisper into my ear.

As best I could, I mumbled, "I yours, Mommy," from around her intrusion.

"Oh, you are such a good girl, baby. Mommy is going to make you feel so good, sweetpea. Would you like that?" she whispered thickly into my ear, and I couldn't control myself; my hips pushed up into Mommy's mound, and she chuckled lightly at my weakness. _I wanted whatever that was, whatever she wanted to do. I'm totally in._


	7. Mommy's Plaything

Regina lifted herself off of me, sat back on her heels and admired her handiwork. I was completely exposed, my breasts bare and pebbled for her, my kitty wet and waiting for her, my breathing deep and erratic and I was trembling slightly with anticipation.

She removed the silky coverings from her own body and bared herself to me. Her dark caramel nipples were hard, and her eyes were hooded with desire. She lifted and closed my thighs and pulled down and off, my partially stripped pajamas until I was left in nothing but my soaked through panties. I was feeling exposed, and I desperately missed the feeling of her weight on top of me.

"Oh Emma, you are so pretty!" Regina said as she looked me over.

My knees were still bent up the way she had me when she removed my pajamas. I didn't exactly know how she wanted me, but I was fully giving myself over to her to do with me as she pleased. My heart thundered in my chest as I thought of giving her absolute control over me.

She licked her lips and repeated, "Mommy's pretty little girl." I blushed at her compliment. I couldn't believe this goddess thought I was even remotely pretty! _Pretty enough to be her girlfriend. Pretty enough to be her lover. Cute enough to be her little girl._

Her fingers slid down either side of my outer thighs, and she slipped her thumbs under the sides of my white cotton panties. She kissed my knees just before making a move to remove my underwear. I wiggled as she slowly stripped them off of me, and even though it wasn't the first time I'd been nude before her, this was the first time I was _paying attention_. I was way too cute and upset before to notice, but now… _now _I was a bigger girl. Still cute, but not upset.

She guided my knees open, just a little, opening me up before her. I felt my sex throb with anticipation, matching the rhythm of my thundering heartbeat. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her inviting chest, and with the tip of my tongue, I licked my lips.

_Mommy noticed. Mommy notices everything._

She stood up on her knees and pressed herself against my shins. The weight of her felt like it grounded me in some strange way which I didn't quite understand. She lifted her breasts in her hands and caressed herself for me. I let out a groan of pleasure at the very sexy sight.

Her eyes casually examined me as she teased and pinched her nipples. I felt my sex twitch, and Mommy noticed as well.

She sat back and guided my knees open. I felt the cool air in the room caress the molten heat from my kitty, and I whined a tiny little bit. She slid her fingers down over my mound touching my most sensitive area which made my hips jump again.

"Babygirl is so sensitive for Mommy, hmm?" Regina's husky voice rolled through me, and I nodded. I bit my bottom lip as my eyes raked over her perfect form and my fingers made grabby hands against the comforter beneath me. I wanted to touch her, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to or not, so I stilled myself and enjoyed her slow exploration of me.

She easily slid her index finger into me because I was well wet. I clenched around her, my body instinctively demanding more friction which made her chuckle. The most unimaginable thing happened, she removed her finger from my depths then casually placed it into her mouth.

_Good god can you literally die from sexy overload?_

She hummed her satisfaction deep within her chest and then pressed my knees back together. I whined a little not understanding what she was doing. _She did say she was going to make me feel good after all._

She climbed up and laid beside me, pressing her warm, partially nude, body up against me. She hadn't taken her panties off. They were cut high on her hip and dug into her flesh; she had beautiful curves in all the ways a woman should. She reached across me and picked up my hand, pulling me to her.

"Em-ma," Regina's voice rumbled and touched me in places deep down inside.

"Yes, Mommy?" I whispered still captivated by the soft skin I was suddenly allowed to touch. She's magnificent.

"Will you…" she asked as she leaned into me. She lifted her breast up to my mouth and grazed her nipple against my soft, moist lips. I instantly knew what she wanted. What she _needed _from me.

_This I could totally give her._

I latched onto her breast and suckled her. My free hand palmed her free breast and kneaded it gently. She ran her fingers into my hair at the base of my neck and scratched lightly at my scalp as she cradled me. I cooed and hummed my pleasure, as I did I felt her kiss my crown. "That's it, baby. Just like that Emma. Oh, you're such a good girl."

I honestly hadn't expected her to be lactating, but I'll be honest, I was still a little disappointed she wasn't. I mean it certainly didn't take away from my experience, that's for sure. It was still amazing. I hadn't known that was something I wanted. _What grown adult wants that anyway? _Needless to say, my sudden disappointment was surprising to me.

I felt completely safe and totally loved at that moment. Even though I knew Regina didn't really _love _me, I mean how could she? _That's just stupid._ I still felt it though. As she stroked my scalp and whispered how good I was, I've never felt rapture like that ever before in my life. It left me a little light headed.

Her arm was cradled under me, caressing me as I suckled her. I was careful not to lick or bite. Like I knew without her even saying so what this was about, and it wasn't about sex. Well not really. It was about the closeness and god I've never felt closer to anyone in my life.

Soon, I felt her free hand explore my body, sliding down between my thighs. She caressed me, slipping her fingers between my folds and rubbed me gently. I moaned into her breast, and she whispered thickly into my ear, "Don't stop, baby girl, you're doing so well, sweetpea." She circled around my clit and tickled me with the tips of her fingers. My wet center throbbed, and I sucked harder on her.

"Sssh, gentle baby. That's it," she cooed gently. I relaxed and opened my thighs for her. I closed my eyes when she slipped inside of me, pushing the flat of her palm against my hood, and I groaned my pleasure into her breast.

My eyes snapped back open when I heard an almost muffled moan from deep within her. Again, she had her lip tucked in between her teeth, her eyes closed and was gently thrusting her mound against my hip bone.

Her fingers were relentless at how they tickled my soft wet folds, and I was sure she would drive me insane with her gentle teasing. I could feel the pressure building up, and I started to meet her thrusts and groaned when she circled my hard nub.

I held the breast that I didn't have in my mouth captive between my thumb and index finger and pulled and rolled the thick nipple in tandem to what my mouth was doing.

She dropped her head back and thrust out her chest gasping at this new sensation that surrounded her. I smirked to myself, knowing I was totally pleasing her.

I teased and played with her as she did me. Her hip grinds got harder, more urgent, and the teasing of my kitty got more vigorous. I felt like I was going to explode and Mommy of course noticed.

"You hold on, baby. Don't come yet for Mommy. Be a good girl. Let Mommy play with you a little while longer," she panted out around her pleasure. I totally panicked because she didn't back down in any way shape, or form. In fact, I'm reasonably certain she increased her ministrations of me.

I wanted to be her good girl, but I didn't know if I could be! She wrapped her fingers in the short curls of the nape of my neck and pulled. Gently at first, but then harder. It started to become painful at some point, but I couldn't really tell when. She just suddenly had a fist full of my hair, and it was the distraction I needed to hold on and be the good girl she wanted me to be.

She cried out loud with her orgasm, and I never felt so proud of myself. Her whole body shook up against me, three of her fingers buried deep inside of me, she never missed a beat, thrusting into me, as her hips ground out her climax.

Once she recovered, she said, "Okay, baby, let go of Mommy." I whined a little as she extracted her swollen breast from my mouth, replacing it with her own. She kissed me deeply, and reached down into me and totally touched my soul! The connection we had at that moment was all-consuming, and I groaned into her kiss.

She was laying partially on me, her knee pinning down my closest leg, holding it to her heated center. I could feel her wetness and her heat through her panties as she slid along my thigh. She opened me up and rubbed my exposed nerve bundle with the flat pad of her thumb making my hips buck into her thrusts.

She broke off our heated kiss and said, "Now, sweetpea," she paused and looked me in the eye and gave me permission, "Now, come for Mommy."

I exploded like a pressure cooker left on high. I didn't quite scream, it wasn't a high pitched girly scream anyway, it was guttural and came from around my belly button, but it was loud and made Mommy smile bright.

I felt the pressure in my face as my entire body seized up in my climax. "That's it, baby, let it all out," she said and punctuated her statement by laving over my nipple. She didn't let up with her hand between my legs, and I crashed into a second climax before I was over the first. When the third climax hit me, I screamed out her chosen name.

"Mooooooommmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy!"

I felt her body rock against me as she hit her own peak once more. We collapsed into one another, completely spent. My kitty was hypersensitive and numb both at the same time. I was breathless as I tried to calm myself. She seemed to be having the same problem I was as she laid over me; she was still cradling me and stroking the back of my head lovingly.

Her short brown curls tickled my nose as she buried herself into my neck. I whined at the empty feeling when she withdrew herself from within me. My sex felt adequately fucked. I was aching and throbbing, but yet still missed her touch. I never want her to stop touching me. I hoped she felt the same because I wanted her. I wanted her the way she had me, but I wanted to _taste _her. I've never wanted anything so badly before.

"Mom-my?" I asked adding extra cute to my inflection on purpose.

"Yes, sweetpea?" she mumbled into my neck.

"Mom-my can I kiss you?"

Regina pulled away from me a little bit. Her dark eyes found mine, and when we connected, her lips turned up in a smile, and she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I savored her for but a moment before I broke her embrace with the cutest giggles I had in me.

"Silly Mommy!"

Her eyes held her pure confusion, but my giggle fit made her chuckle nonetheless. "Why am I silly, baby girl?" I knew I held the essence of a Cheshire-cat in my wicked little grin because she squinted her eyes as she scrutinized me. "Hmm?" she asked once more which made me giggle a little bit.

I bit my lip like a shy girl because I knew it looked terribly cute. I decided to let her in on my little game and bent my finger between us and crooked it so she would come closer.

When she complied, I cupped my hand around my mouth and whispered into her ear, "I wanna kiss you, on your kitty Mom-my…" I felt, and heard, her gasp at my words, but I wasn't through with her just yet. I got extra super close, like when she does when she whispers sexy stuffs into my ear and said, "I wanna make Mommy feel good. Will you teach me how to kiss your kitty, pwease Mommy?"

Regina froze above me for a split second, and I thought maybe I said the wrong thing. I really liked this game we were playing and I really, really liked calling her my Mommy. Far more than I thought I would when she first asked me. The feeling of it was powerful! I _belonged _to Mommy. I was _hers_. I had a taste of that submission, and I never wanted to go back to not having it.

Just as I started to chastise myself for speaking up, Regina slowly turned her head to look at me, and the eyes that met mine were completely black, blown wide with desire. She swallowed thickly and silently nodded her head granting me permission.


	8. Mommy's Good Girl

"Yay!" I exclaimed with a wide dimpled grin. I sat up with excitement and sat back on my knees, waiting for Regina to lay back on the bed. I bounced a little with my eagerness but didn't touch her until she said I could. I meant what I said. I wanted her to _show me_. I was hers, not the other way around. What I wanted, what I craved, was for her to take me, and use me for her pleasure. I want to be her good girl.

"Mommy?" I asked tentatively.

Regina rolled back and fluffed her pillow before laying back and getting comfortable. Her eyes were hooded, and her breathing was deep. She looked me over and licked her lips before answering me, "Yes, Emma?"

"May I take my hair down, pwease Mommy?" I cocked my head to the side and batted my eyelashes a little, which caused her to chuckle at my cutie-girl antics. "How can I say no to such a cutie pie?" she asked honestly.

"I don't think you can, Mommy!" I sing-songed and shook my head, slowly flicking my curly tails from side to side.

"Do you not like the pigtails, Emma?"

"No, Mommy, I like them!"

"How come you want to take them out then, baby? Mommy likes them a whole lot."

This new information made me wonder if I should push it. I have a perfect reason for wanting my hair down. I totally do! I want to feel her fingers against my scalp. I wanted her to grip my blonde curls while I sucked on her clit, so she can put me exactly how she wants me. However, if Mommy liked my pigtails, maybe I should just shut up and leave well enough alone. "It okay Mommy. Nebermine," I said shyly.

"Tell me, sweetheart," she coaxed with a soft demand.

"It okay. If you like em, I want you to like me," I replied with a shoulder shrug, and in my shyness, I looked away from her.

"I _do _like you Emma. Just because I like your hair one way doesn't mean I don't like it other ways." She sat up and lifted my chin to force me to look at her. "I am interested in what you want too, sweetpea. Now tell Mommy why you want them down?" she commanded.

I suddenly felt really shy and wasn't exactly sure how to explain what I wanted, or even _why _I wanted it anymore. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I shrugged my shoulders as I bit my bottom lip. I didn't want to make her angry. If I did, she might decide she doesn't want a cry-baby girlfriend after all. Almost as if she could see the upset written in my misty eyes, she pulled me into her and surrounded me with her arms. I took in a deep shuddering breath and relaxed a little.

"It's okay, baby girl. Mommy's not _upset_. I'd just like to know what you're thinking, sweetpea. Will you tell me?"

I nodded my head against her bare chest and wrapped one of my hands around her back. I cautiously pulled on the end of my hair with my free hand.

"Take your time, baby girl."

"When you let me suckies, Mommy I, um, liked it to feel you grab my hair, an-" I felt myself heat up and knew my blush encompassed my body at that moment.

"And what, sweetheart?"

"An I liked it… an I wan to feel Mommy's fiinderz in my hair while you teach me how to kiss your kitty." I felt like such an idiot right at that moment, and I didn't want her to be mad at me, so I added, "I sorry."

"That's a very good reason, Emma. There's no need for you to be sorry, sweetheart," she said, and then pulled the first piggie-tail out and gently scratched her fingers against my scalp. I pressed into her caress and whined in pleasure.

"Do you like that, sweetpea?"

I nodded silently loving every moment of it. She carefully removed the other side and ran both of her hands through my tangled, messy locks.

"Don't be afraid to tell me what you want, sweetheart," she said, then pulled me away from her. Holding my head between her hands, she gave me a look so I could feel the seriousness of her tone, then added, "That's one of Mommy's rules. Always tell me the _truth _about how you feel. Can you do that, baby?" I nodded sadly because I could do that; however, I wasn't entirely certain _I would_.

"What's with the face, sweetpea?" I shrugged my shoulders a little and tried unsuccessfully to break eye contact.

"_Always tell Mommy the truth about how you feel_," she repeated herself with a poignant look. I leaned back into her embrace, practically sitting on her lap, letting her run her fingers through my hair.

"I jus really like you, and I really like this game, and I scared if I make you mad, you.." my voice hiccuped, and my sentence got cut off before I could complete my thought.

"You think if you make me mad I won't want to play with you?" I nodded sadly, feeling the burn of tears prickling behind my eyes. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes and tried to keep myself from crying.

"That must be a really scary feeling pea, and I can't promise you that Mommy won't ever get mad, but I do promise you that I won't ever leave you alone _because _I am mad. I will always talk to you about things that make me feel anger or disappointment."

I pulled back and looked horrified.

_Disappointment? I hadn't even considered disappointment! The idea of disappointing her was like the absolute worst thing that could ever happen!_

"Not that I think you ever will, sweetie," Mommy said and smiled softly easing my mind some. It was like she always knew the right thing to say about everything, "I'm your Mommy now, pea, and you are all mine." She kissed my forehead lovingly, and I felt the weight of her sincerity.

"Now come here, baby girl, Mommy wants to show you something." She released me and laid back leaving me nude and kneeling next to her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. I wiggled, scooching myself until I was as close as I could get to her and she rested my hand on her soft tummy. I looked up into her dark pools seeking permission to explore her, "Go ahead, sweetpea. Do you like Mommy's body?"

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Use your words, Emma."

I slid my hand up and down over her abdomen, enjoying her soft curves. My green eyes looked up at her, my body filled with lust and I felt closer to an adult than I had just moments before.

She's breathtaking. _Exquisite_. The perfect example of the female form. She had thick hips that pulled into a trim waist, and was not a skinny stick like most girls try to be. She had luscious plump thighs and a bubbly ass. Her abdomen was not defined or muscular, and she had a little tummy that was soft and felt so good under my caresses. She had an hourglass form, and it was miraculous. _I still can't believe this perfect creature picked me up at the Kirby coffee shop!_

With a shuddered breath I spoke. "You have a beautiful body, Mommy. It exactly how a woman should look."

"Do you want to kiss my tummy baby?"

I nodded my head, but also said, "Oh, yes Mommy! May I?"

She smiled and nodded her permission, "You may, my sweet girl. Just your lips, no biting. Be a good girl for Mommy."

I bent over and laid a wet kiss just under her breast. Making my way across her abdomen, I set my hands down flat astride her. I lifted myself up onto my knees, so I was on all fours hovering above her.

"That's it, my girl," she praised, and with that, I got excited and a little confident. When I kissed my way around her navel, I sucked on her soft skin, taking it into my mouth. I didn't bite her, but I sucked _hard_. The taste of her salty skin danced in my mouth. I wanted to bite down. I wanted to _mark _her. I wanted to make her _mine_. I could feel the capillaries break under the force of my mouth, and I was elated to see what my mark on Mommy's skin would look like against the rest of her pristine tummy.

Out of nowhere, a slap stung my bare bottom. I stopped what I was doing, sitting up on all fours with a jolt. It didn't _hurt_, by any stretch of the imagination, I was simply startled!

I looked up at Regina, and she had a smirk painted across her face. She asked sharply, "What did I say?"

I thought for a moment trying hard to remember her words. "Um… be a good girl?"

"Before that, baby."

"No biting?"

"Yes. And before that, Emma? What did Mommy say?"

"Um… you said for me to jus use my lips?" I replied in a cutesie voice. The place where she smacked my ass cheek was still stinging a little, and I really kind of wanted her to do it again. I felt my center pulse with the thought of being taken over Regina's knee. I was still frightened of making her mad and I really, really, REALLY didn't want to disappoint her, so I decided to comply, "No hickey's?"

"That's right, sweetheart," she said, and I felt pleasure at getting the right answer; pleasure that was quickly quelled, when she added, "That's your first warning."

I knew she could see the stark-cold fear on my face, and when I didn't move, she pushed her fingers into my hair. It hung down, tickling her olive skin. She fisted my hair tight, almost painfully so, and moved my face back down to her navel.

I kissed around the blemish I left on her skin and was secretly proud of it. _It was worth it. She's my Mommy! Now. That my mark._ I paid extra attention to it and kissed it lovingly.

_Mommy noticed._

"You like to suck, do you baby girl?"

I nodded my head and answered, "Y-yes Mommy, but I sorry I was a bad girl."

"Sit up," she commanded. The words were sharp and jarred me into compliance. As I obeyed, I watched as she slipped her thumbs under the sides of her panties and slid them off, rolling them down her juicy thighs.

As she bent her knees, I saw the dark center of the crotch was glistening wet. I felt a tremble go through my body with anticipation. She opened her thighs and slid her fingers down to part herself. She coated her fingers abundantly with her desire. With her other hand, she reached up and grabbed my jaw and forced open my mouth.

I squealed with surprise at the move, because I was so enamored with what she was doing between her thighs, I didn't see her coming. She removed her hand from between her thighs and entered my mouth. I groaned and closed my lips around her and tasted her nectar for the first time.

It was her raw essence, and I wanted to cover myself in it. I fell hard for the second time that night, with the taste of her. She pumped into my warm mouth, and I sucked her fingers as they slid deeper and deeper into my throat. I felt myself gag when her fingertips grazed my uvula, so I relaxed my throat and gave myself over to her.

"That's it Emma, good girl. Mommy owns this mouth. You suck when I tell you to suck. You bite when I tell you to bite. You lick when I tell you to lick. You kiss when I tell you to kiss. Do you understand me, little girl?"

"Yesth Moammiee!" I said from around her intrusion.

"Now come here, since you are so eager to suck with that pretty little mouth of yours," She opened up her thighs and withdrew her newly cleaned fingers from my lips. She wrapped them in my hair and dragged me to where she wanted me and commanded, "Stick out your tongue."

I complied immediately sticking it out as far as I could, so far, in fact, the muscles in my throat started to burn with strain. "Listen good, Emma," she said looking me in the eye as she held my head, tongue out, on all fours between her knees. "You are only permitted to use your tongue. You made a terrible mess of Mommy, and as your punishment, you are going to clean it up." I nodded my head and hummed my emphatic agreement.

_This is the best punishment I've ever received in my entire life._

"If you disobey, Mommy won't teach you how to kiss my kitty. Do you understand?"

_I kinda did, just tongue. Just tongue and kissing will come after. I needed to clean up my mess first. Yeah, I got it._ So I nodded.

She fisted my hair and guided me. I could smell her arousal which made me tremble in need. I laid down on my tummy and slid my tongue between her trimmed slit. I laid it flat to cover as much of her soft inner folds as I could. She let out a satisfied groan, and the fist in my hair tightened. She led me to her depths, and the tip of my tongue teased her entrance. I lapped up her juices as I worked my way up higher, or rather, as she pulled me higher.

I circled her clit and slid around each side of her hood. I dragged my stiff tongue up her center, pushed back her hood and rubbed my tongue roughly against her newly exposed nerve bundle. Regina exhaled my name and began to rock her hips, and man, I wanted to suck her tight little bundle into my mouth so badly, but I totally refrained. I refrained, but it was difficult because the sounds she made and the scent that enveloped me, combined, was intoxicating.

I strained against her grip and slid my tongue down plunging into her tight opening. I pushed my tongue as far out as it would go and rocked into her, curling it up to rub against the thick ridge just inside her opening. I flicked and firmed up my tongue and plunged into her until her knees were trembling. Her breath was shallow, and she occasionally praised me. She tilted her hips to allow me better access.

"Oh god Emma, that mouth is talented!" she groaned as I slid my rigid tongue back up her, scooping up every drop of her. I happily lapped up her fresh desire, swallowing it down greedily.

"Emma?" She panted trying desperately to control herself.

I stopped my exploration to answer her quickly, "Yes Mom-my?"

"I want you to do something special to help Mommy, can you do that?"

My dark desire filled eyes flicked up to meet her black hooded ones, and I nodded. She slipped her free hand down and parted herself with two of her fingers in the shape of a V, then pulled her hood back gently exposing her pink pearl to me.

"Kiss Mommy right here baby, be real gentle, Mommy is very sensitive, okay?"

"Your kitty is beautiful Mommy!" I exclaimed, overwhelmed at seeing her for the first time up close and personal.

"Thank you, pumpkin. Just your lips, I'll tell you when you can use your tongue again, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!" I answered breathlessly, and with pursed lips, I kissed the back of the hand that held her open for me and worked my way down. I laid delicate little pecks to her inner folds and caressed her sensitive skin with my moist lips.

I felt her grip tighten in my hair and she pulled me higher once more. I shifted to the other side of her pussy and gently kissed my way up. Regina let out a low growl which made me giggle.

"Oh you think that's funny, do you pumpkin?"

"Yeah, Mommy, your kitty thinks it a tiger!" She joined me in a chuckle when I went back to my make-out session with her. My lips landed right on target this time, and I felt the smooth skin of her clit against my bottom lip, and I instinctively opened my mouth around it. Mommy let out a long groan as I closed my lips pinching her pearl gently between them and then pecked once more, not sucking it into my mouth like I wanted to. _Like I almost had._

Regina scratched my scalp lovingly, and I took that as I pleased her. After a few more moments of dry kissing, Regina, between moans, permitted me to use my tongue in addition to my lips. I instantly french kissed her swollen pink pearl. This made Mommy exclaim in surprise, "Oh no, Emma! Mommy's far too sensitive for that!"

I knew that before I did it, but I was anxious to kiss her! I wanted more access to her, so I apologized quickly, "I sowwy Mommy." I hid my devilish smirk then asked, "May I touch your legs with my hands? Please?"

I was desperate to caress those thick caramel tinged thighs on either side of my head, and that desperation seemed to have colored the words I spoke. With permission granted, and without missing a beat, I raked my nails down the back of Regina's thighs. They are soft, smooth, and delicious. As I slid my hands back up, I pushed them open and tilted her hips up to give me better, more thorough access to her sex.

Fresh desire pulsed from her opening, and I dipped my tongue down and gathered it up. The tip of my tongue grazed over that sensitive space between her vaginal opening and her anus, and her body jerked unwillingly at the sensation.

Bold would be how I felt, and so I grazed it again, getting closer to her dark tight rosebud. I felt her pull my hair, dragging me back towards her bullseye. I was a little disappointed she silently disallowed my exploration but made a mental note that we would talk about exploring kisses to other places.

I stuck my tongue back out and entered Mommy's kitty, swiping the tip of my tongue against the roof of her opening. Regina grabbed the back of my head and pulled my face into her effectively burying my tongue deep inside of her. I stiffened up my tongue as she pushed and pulled me in and out of her, my fingers dug into the flesh of the back of her thighs when they started to tremble.

She looked down at me, her lip firmly tucked between her teeth in concentration. She occasionally praised my ability which made my desire coil within my tummy. Whenever the words, "good girl" passed over her lips I felt my center gush. I hummed when I noticed her fingers were stroking her clit, and my center pulsed when I felt her clench around my tongue.

She was panting pretty hard and rocking her hips against my mouth, and it's exactly what I wanted from her. She's totally using me to get herself off.

_I was being her good girl. I'm her good girl._

"Kiss Mommy's kitty, sweetpea!" Regina exclaimed as she dragged me back to her swollen nub. I dutifully kissed and licked around her, careful not to over stimulate her. I knew what she wanted and avoided direct contact and did everything else.

I wanted her to permit me to suck her into my mouth. I tried to drive her to the point of demanding it from me.

It didn't take long before she ripped my face away and looked into my eyes. "Em-ma…" she scolded, and I couldn't help but smirk knowingly. She was breathing hard, and I saw the smallest fleeting lip curl of a smile before she did as I wanted.

"Use that pretty little mouth and suck Mommy off, baby."

With a triumphant smile, I dove into her, licking and kissing and sucking, until she was a quivering panting mess. She came on me over and over as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her until she was gasping for air and clamping her thighs tight around my head. I finally stopped to let her rest, and she coaxed me up from between her legs to rest in the crook of her arm.

My cheeks, and chin, were covered in the desire I'd pulled from her, and with a satisfied smile, I settled into her. She pulled the blankets over us and turned off the TV. It was the only light that illuminated the room, and when it was switched off, the room fell into darkness.

One of her hands rubbed my bare back, and the other ran her fingers through my hair. She kissed the crown of my head and lingered as she whispered to me, "I'm so happy I finally met you, sweetpea. You are everything I imagined, everything I've ever wanted. Now sleep my baby girl, tomorrow is a big day."

My heart welled up with the acceptance I felt, the care and truth of Regina's voice. Right here in her arms I decided, this was my new home and it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it kids! For me, seeing Emma and Regina instead of Chrissy and Maria is all the super weird, but for the few of you who wanted it, I hope this is satisfactory :) Thank you for your support in making this little series happen, I treasure your input and support as I add to this small niche of a kink.  
Till next time!  
~Lu


End file.
